The speed at which a system can write data to persistent storage and read data from persistent storage is often a critical factor in the overall performance of the system. The traditional approach to transferring data to and from a persistent storage system requires processing by multiple layers of software, firmware, and hardware on both the client system and the persistent storage system. If the storage system wishes to provide increased fault resiliency for client data, multiple copies of the written data are created by the storage system. As a result, extra latency is induced beyond the latency required to write to the underlying storage medium once, in order to achieve increased flexibility.